Silver "The Sea King Slayer"Dark
Appearance Silver is a tall and muscular man with a wide muscular figure. He has semi-spiked silver hair that juts out at the front. He is adorned with a sleeveless, dark, ankle length coat with grey bandoliers and a hood (that is almost always down except during intense battles). He has no top underneath his trench coat revealing a semi burnt body and grey baggy trousers which are met at the bottom by black combat boots. Furthermore he has a black stubble, blue eyes, chiseled features and a large tattoo sleeve depicting all the Sea Kings that he has defeated. However after the time skip he instead wears a hooded black admiral coat and a samurai armour covering his burnt body and a large sword on his back from his Shanks. His stubble has also transformed into a thick beard. Personality Silver is usually charismatic, brave and often users dark humour to cheer up his crew in the worst situations .He is well mannered and surprisingly intelligent and try's to help most people as he is very protective of anyone, this coincidently correlates worth his devil fruit powers. Though some things he does are morally dubious as he is still a pirate. As well as this he has a deep hatred of both Blackbeard and the Marines. And despises wild beasts and even has a mild phobia of zoan type devil fruit users. Furthermore Dark is also a chronic alcoholic and unlike Luffy whos main priority is meat Dark's is rum, due to this Silver is commonly found drinking though due to the amount he drinks does not become drunk at all anymore. Weapons/Powers/Abilities Dark is extremely talented in hand-to-hand combat and uses mostly punches with a boxing like fighting style. He is extremely strong, to the extent of Shanks declaring that if Silver were to fight Luffy that he would likely defeat him within a few minutes (pre time skip). As well as this Silver also has mastered conqueror's haki and armament haki and observation haki. Sword: Königsmörder (King Slayer) In intense fights Silver switches to his blade. He is extremely gifted in swordsmanship having trained under both Shanks and Rayleigh. Königsmörder is a rare sword and there are only 4 in the world, it is extremely light and strong and is imbued with Sea King blood. This blood burns Sea Kings so is perfect for Silver's goal. The sword was gifted to Silver by Shanks and is only used in tough fights or against Sea Kings. Devil Fruit Silver ate the Shiru Shiru no mi, this is a paramecia devil fruit that allows the user to create samurai like armour or shields from anywhere on the body. The shields are highly durable and have stopped attacks from even Shanks, as well as this they are known to be resistant to extreme heat as shown in Silver's fight with Sakazuki. This power can be used in coordination with Dark's fighting style as he can harden his fists or create shields on his body to defend. As well as this, the more Silver learns to use his devil fruit op he eventually learns to create more complicated and lightweight armours as well as large constructs such as weapons, limbs, walls etc. Weaknesses Though Silver has shown extreme tests of strength, including the carrying of his crew and his ship over half an island as he couldn't be bothered to sail around it, but if too many shields or too much armour is equipped by Silver it can limit Silver's already mediocre speed. Attacks Shiru Shiru Lion Silver creates a gauntlet in the shape of a lion's head. This gauntlet is extremely dense and tough and can cause severe damage. Shiru Shiru Sentinel Silver encases his body in large amounts of shielding and armour turning himself into a hulking giant with extreme sent and durability but slow speed. Shiru Shiru Serpent Scale Silver encases his body in many small lightweight shields. This grants him extreme speed and a minor increase in protection. Shiru Shiru Saber Silver uses many small shields to create a grip around the handle of his blade and uses his fathers fighting technique to wield it. Because he had awakened his devil fruit he can then move the blade even if he is not in contact with it. Shiru Shiru Shockwave Silver encases his leg in large amounts of armour and then slams the same leg to the ground causing a large shockwave. Shiru Shiru Shutdown Because Silver has awoken his devil fruit he can therefore control his creations even when not in contact with them. Silver sends out a piece of armour varying from gauntlet to greaves that encase an enemy's body part. Silver can then control that body part as if he was holding it himself. Shiru Shiru Shadowbox Silver shadow boxes and with every punch sends of a pillar of armour that will hit the target with the force of the punch whilst at a considerable range. Shiru Shiru Slam Silver through the use of different pieces of armour creates a giant hammer that causes great damage. RELATIONSHIPS RELATIONSHIPS Allies/Family RELATIONSHIPS RELATIONSHIPS RELATIONSHIPS Silver Rayleigh After Dark's birth he was hidden by Rayleigh and Shakuyaku and lived in secret with his mother and Rayleigh(whenever he wasn't with Gold Rodger). Rayleigh trained Dark in both fighting technique and haki, becoming extremely talented in both. The two share an extremely close bond though Rayleigh still hides the fact that Dark is his son as he does not wish for his enemies to chase his son. Shakuyaku His mother's it's extremely protective over her son no matter his strength or age. She had always protected her son and it was her idea to keep him a secret. Though she may be protective she means well but isn't afraid to hit her son if it comes to it. She, like Nami, can somehow always damage her son no matter his strength or devil fruit. Monkey .D Luffy Silver and Luffy met at a unspecified period during the time skip after both fighting someone at the battle of Marinesford. During this time they both made a very strong connection due to their similar personality and hate of marines. Luffy has stated that Silver is like family and has offered Silver to join the crew on several occasions. Shanks Shanks started to train Silver after Rayleigh had finished in his training of the boy. Shanks quickly became friends with Silver as he reminded him of Luffy. It is because of Shanks that Silver traveled to marineford as he was under Shanks training at the time and wished to travel to the grand line to achieve his dream and learn more. Enemies Marines Being a pirate he naturally hates the Marines due to their disregard of his and his crew's dreams. Blackbeard Blackbeard has insulted Silver's dream and family as well as multiple assaults on both him, his friends and his crew as well as killing his first mate Kazuto Bachi. Sea Kings Silver's hatred for Sea Kings first started when Silver first set out on his journey as he was immediately attacked by a large yellow serpentine like Sea King. After this Silver had always harboured a hatred towards Sea Kings and had defeated hundreds which have all been individually tattooed onto Silver's left arm. Crews Dark Shroud Pirates Dark has an extremely close bond with his crew and although they are small in size he believes this makes the stronger. Blackbeard Pirates "Teach, shut the hell up before I add some red highlights into the that beard of yours!" Silver has had many confrontations with the Blackbeard pirates which have left to the death of his first mate, Kazuto Bachi. First Appearance During the battle of Marinesford, Silver was attacked by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki who was unaware of Dark's identity and power. Sakazuki initially thought that he had the advantage due to his Magu Magu no mi but was left shocked as he discovered that Dark's Shiru Shiru no mi was invulnerable to magma. Sakazuki then fled in the battle and later went on to kill Ace. This later led to an emotional confrontation between Luffy and Silver as Luffy for a short time blamed Dark for not stopping Sakazuki when he had the chance and therefore allowing Ace to die. Quotes "Teach, shut the hell up before I add some red highlights into the that beard of yours!" "Don't worry were just up against the largest military group in the world!" History Whilst training with Rayleigh on Little Garden the two were caught in an intense eruption ,whilst Rayleigh swiftly escaped he was unable to protect Dark. Dark continued to run but the lava was faster approaching, as a last resort Cicero took a bite of a previously discovered black and red pineapple ,which Rayleigh had described as a devil fruit, just as the lava stayed to touch his skin.( This is the cause of Dark's scars) This was later discovered to be the Shiru Shiru no mi as Dark stood unfazed by the lava as it passed all around him almost engulfing his body. Trivia • This character was created by drgulible